La peor pesadilla
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Cuando todo parece normal y termina siendo un completo desastre, aunque de lo único que esta segura es que...nunca mas volverá a jugarle una estúpida broma a Paulina


_***La peor pesadilla***_

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 _ **Casper Alta**_

\- Y Sam…¿Que haremos para el día de mañana? - pregunto un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, abrazando por la espalda a una chica de cabello negro largo y ondulado, que estaba buscando algo en un casillero color verde

\- No lo sé Danny, ¿qué quieres hacer tu? - dijo divertida pues sería su cumpleaños, mientras seguía buscando cosas en su loker

\- Tu eres la cumpleañera Sam… tienes que ser tú la que escojas, pero será algo que hagamos en pareja - aclaro Danny sonriendo para luego presionar un beso en el cuello de la chica que solo se sonroja y niega divertida.

\- Danny - murmura dándola vuelta colocando sus manos en el cuello del chico - solo me provocas cosquillas - explico divertida mientras el chico se ríe y se acerca

\- Eso es ahora, pero estoy seguro que en otro lugar no te daría risa - dijo bajando ligeramente su voz mientras la oji-violeta solo rodaba sus ojos y se sonrojaba apartándose un poco

\- Y aun me pides que salgamos, tu y yo, _solos_ \- recalca con tono burlón - Phantom eres un peligro para mí - murmuro aún más sonrojada por la mirada atónita y luego astuta de Danny

\- ¿Con que soy un peligro?, pensé que era un héroe - dijo juguetón tomando su cintura

\- Danny ya basta, nos están viendo - señalo aún más roja, mirando como todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que hacían ambos chicos

\- ¿ _y_? - cuestiona Danny con "inocencia" mientras tomaba su mentón y ella lo miraba con algo de incredulidad

\- Y… esto no está bien, jamás he sido ninguna exhibicionista - dijo señalando lo obvio, intentando mantenerse firme

\- Vamos Sam, siempre nos ven aunque queramos ocultarnos - dijo divertido para luego mirarla con ternura - Eso ya no debería molestarte tanto… y menos... - dijo acercándose a su oído - cuando hay un montón de mujeres, teniendo claro que tú eres a la única que quiero - finalizo para luego verla de nuevo

Sam se sonroja y lo mira divertida, para luego sonreír - debería felicitarte Danny, has dado un punto valido - dijo para luego acercase a sus labios

\- Ya lo hiciste - murmuro Danny apunto de por fin juntar sus labios

\- ¡Danny! - grito una voz chillona, ambos algo fastidiados se separan y voltean, ahí enfrente de los dos estaba con una cara molesta una chica latina de ojos azules y buen cuerpo, top rosa y pantalón pescador de mezclilla

\- ¿Paulina?- murmuro irritada Sam - ¿ahora qué quieres?, No ves que mi novio está ocupado - hablo conteniendo su coraje

\- Si ya lo sé - dijo la latina con rabia - ¿Que te dije Daniel? - cuestiono molesta acercándose hacia ambos

Todo el mundo observaba algo sorprendido y Sam estaba empezando a echar chispas

\- Paulina, ya basta, Sam estaba …. - intento decir Danny

\- Ya lo sé contigo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que la dejes en paz los días jueves? No ves que hoy, deberíamos haber ido al gimnasio juntas…- gruño furiosa para luego cruzar sus brazos

\- Wow.. Alto.. ¿Qué? - dijo Sam confundida - Paulina estas …

\- Estas mal... Sé que ella es tu amiga, pero no debes monopolizar todo su tiempo. Ella merece estar un rato a solas conmigo, ¿acaso eso es un pecado? - cuestiona Danny con cara de fastidio

\- ¿Espera... amiga? - murmuro Sam como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

\- ¡Ella es mi amiga antes de que tú y ella se conocieran en el kínder, y mucho antes de que por fin te dignaras a confesarle tus sentimientos. Tengo derecho a estar con ella más tiempo que tú!- chilla indignada

\- Tsk, Eso lo dices porque si no fuera por ella, no te podrías poner ni una estúpida mascara de pestañas postizas - replica molesto

\- Daniel te estas poniendo pesado, ya es suficiente…- dijo harta Paulina cruzando sus brazos y mirándole con frialdad

\- Paulina... - intenta decir Sam con una mueca de confusión

\- Mira quien lo dice la reina del drama - contesto Danny rodando sus ojos. Sam lo mira impresionada

\- ¡Reina del drama!¿Sam escuchaste lo que dijo?- grito señalándolo

\- Bueno… si … pero…

\- Pero por esa razón ¡terminaras con el ahora mismo!- ordeno furiosa

-¡ **¿Qué?**! - gritan ambos mientras las personas se empiezan a juntar y entre ellas aparecen la hermana de Danny (Jazz), un afroamericano (Tucker), una chica de cabello rubio (Estrella) y un chico rubio musculoso de ojos azules (Dash)

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunta Jazz colocándose en medio con expresión confundida y algo autoritaria

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡ **¿Qué está pasando?**! - grito Paulina aún más molesta - Sam termino con tu hermano porque no me respeta a mi como su amiga - explico cerrando sus puños

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Sam eso es cierto? - cuestiono Tucker mirando a la oji-violeta que solo esta estupefacta

\- yo no…

\- Tú ya no lo quieres. ¡Sabía que eras muy buena amiga! Siempre defendiendo a Paulina, antes que a cualquiera- dijo Estrella jalándola junto a Paulina y Dash - Yo quisiera ser igual que tu - hablo con una cara de: *w*

\- Ya lo ven Sam si es una verdadera amiga. Siempre conmigo y nunca por nadie más - explico Paulina abrazándola con mucho entusiasmo pero sobre todo con posesión

Sam queda aplastada entre el abrazo de Paulina y la mira con horror

\- ¡Por dios se me van a pegar las liendres superficiales y fresas! - pensó horrorizada intentando soltarse de su agarre estrangulador

\- Sam... - dijo Danny mirándola con tristeza

\- Danny...- pensó preocupada pues el oji-azul con decepción se voltea. Sam entra en pánico y sin saber de dónde saca la fuerza empuja a Paulina y tomando aire grito - **¡Danny!** \- todo el mundo se detiene y Danny voltea a verla

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunta esperanzado.

\- ¿Sam que haces?- pregunto Dash tomándola del brazo

\- ¡Suéltame! - exigió Sam - Danny yo no he terminado contigo - explica. Jazz y Tucker sonríen y Danny se empieza a acercar

\- ¿no?- pregunta sonriendo de nuevo

\- ¡Claro que no!- dijo como si fuera algo estúpido - Yo te amo, nunca haría eso - explico antes de fruncir el ceño al sentir unas manos voltearla bruscamente

\- ¡Sam!, ¡Yo soy tu amiga!- chillo Paulina mirándola con cólera

\- ¡¿De dónde carajos sacas eso Idiota?!- grito furiosa y confundida, y por qué no decirlo también algo asustada y preocupada - ¡Tú y yo no somos amigas!¡Nunca lo hemos sido! - grito de nuevo mientras todos quedan callados y la miran algo confundidos

\- ¿Paulina por qué dice eso?- pregunta Estrella mirando a la susodicha

\- No tengo idea Estrella. Creo que el raro de Phantom, le ha dado algo porque no solo se revela contra mí y me dice idiota, también se le olvida quienes somos y cuál es su lugar- explico mirando con rabia a Danny para luego ver "preocupada" a Sam

\- Yo no le he dado nada, de seguro han sido ustedes los que le han hecho algún tipo de daño - rompe Danny furioso para luego de un rápido movimiento colocar a Sam detrás de él. Sam lo toma de los brazos y mira a todos frunciendo el ceño.

- _Ah sí claro_ … ¡Nosotros somos sus amigos jamás le haríamos ningún daño!, en cambio tu - acusa exasperada

\- Eso no es verdad. ¡Tú eres una dictadora superficial muy cruel y siempre le estas ordenando y tratando de tener una esclava personal! - grito Danny manteniéndose firme y sorprendiendo a Sam bastante

\- Genial ¿cuándo me convertí en cenicienta? - pensó Sam con una benita en su frente - Todos están locos - pensó mirando a Danny y Paulina, luego a Tucker y Estrella y finalmente Dash y Jazz los cuales también peleaban "por ella" como si fuera la damisela en apuros que intentan escapar de las hermanastras malvadas ( y si también contaba a Dash pues no dejaba de ser igual de gritón que Paulina y Estrella y desde su punto de vista no tenía ni vela en el entierro)

\- ¡No es ninguna esclava personal! - grito de nuevo Danny y Sam hace una mueca ante su tono - ¡Yo no la veo como esclava!

\- ¡Eso es por qué aun no te han grabado en vídeo! - grito Jazz

\- ¡Cállate, no te metas en lo que no te importa!- grito Estrella

\- ¡No la calles Estrella, y para que lo sepas a ella le importa, porque a diferencia de ustedes ella si es su amiga!- grito Tucker

\- ¡Cierra la boca friki, Sam es solo nuestra amiga!- grito Dash

\- **¡YA BASTA !** \- grito Sam con toda la fuerza y rabia que encuentra. Todo el mundo se calla y la mira. Sam los observa molesta - ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Se fijaron como están actuando? ¡como todos unos reverendos cavernícolas! ¡Joder hasta un maldita rata tendría más educación y no gritaría como una verdulera!

\- Sam..- murmura Danny sorprendido

\- Ya cállate Danny… más bien ¡Ya cállense los dos! - grita de nuevo señalandolos harta

\- Sam …- hablo Paulina algo asustada - Amiga…- murmura aun peor que antes al ver que la mirada de Sam se fijaba en ella

\- ¡Ya deja de llamarme amiga!, ¡Yo no soy tu amiga! ¡¿Que no entiendes carajo?! ¡Yo nunca te he hablado y tampoco creo que te hable, pienso que eres una puta muy superficial y además tenemos gusto completamente distintos y siempre acosas a mi novio! - rompió cerrando sus puños y temblando un poco de coraje

\- ¿Que?... Oye, no es cierto - hablo Paulina indignada - ¡En primera desde el kínder nos hablamos, en segunda yo no soy ninguna puta superficial, en tercera no tenemos gustos completamente diferentes, son los mismos y por ultimo tu noviecito me parece un completo niñato odioso y destable! - grito acercándose con rabia

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - grito exasperada Sam - ¡Estas completamente loca!, ¡A lo únicos que les hablo desde el kínder es a Danny y Tucker, si eres una puta zorra pues te intentas ligar a cuanto hombre pasa a tu lado. Tenemos gustos completamente diferentes. A mí me gusta el negro, a ti el rosa. A mí me gusta la oscuridad y a ti la luz. Yo soy una gótica reciclo vegetariana y tu una superficial fresa, creída y sobre todo carnívora ¡y a mi noviecito siempre lo acosas!- grito alzando sus brazos

Una mirada confundida paso por el rostro de Paulina y luego miro cansada a Danny - ya Phantom ¿qué carajos le hiciste?. Creo que te pasaste, ya está inventando historias por tu culpa - murmura colocando una mano en su cintura y moviendo un pie con impaciencia

\- pero… yo no…

\- ¡El no hizo nada! Eso es lo que siempre ha sido así. Es lo que siempre funciono para mí. Yo no entiendo por qué todo el mundo me mira como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, si es la verdad - interrumpe molesta

\- Ah ja… _claro_ … pero… entonces dime una cosa, si es como tú dices y tú tienes gustos diferentes a los míos, entonces… ¿por qué mierda utilizas una blusa de manga larga _**rosa**_ y una falda a juego **_rosa claro_** , además sostienes una libreta rosa en tu mano y… utilizas el collar **_rosa_ ** con el corazón que te mande como regalo adelantado, esta mañana a tu casa? - cuestiono Paulina enarcando una ceja mientras Estrella asiente y Dash hace lo mismo

Sam siente como si le fuera a dar un vagido y a duras penas mira a Jazz y Tucker, estos parecían estar de acuerdo con Paulina

\- Eso es ridículo - murmuro frunciendo el ceño y por fin mira a Danny el cual la mira extrañado y luego su mirada baja observando el conjunto. - Yo no me pondría algo tan afeminado - negó horrorizada cerrando sus ojos, sin tener ganas de averiguar si lo que decía Paulina era correcto.

Paulina suspira molesta saca un espejo de cuerpo completo (no se de donde). Toma a Sam del hombro y la oji-violeta abre sus ojos

\- no… - susurra tocando su cara, tirado el cuaderno (en efecto rosa y que aparecio de la nada) que traía en sus manos y tocar su rostro horrorizada - pero que es esto …- dijo entrando en pánico tocando la ropa

-Oh, Pues… al parecer es el nuevo conjunto que escogió tu madre - explico Paulina - el conjunto que deberías usar para el día de hoy, y celebrar el compromiso que tienen con Dash - murmuro agarrando su mano, señalando un anillo de compromiso que en definitiva antes no estaba ahí

Voltea horrorizada a ver a Dash y luego a Danny que también esta pálido de la impresión

\- Que?... - dijo Danny incrédulo - Sam…- dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡Mañana es tu boda! - chilla emocionada Estrella tomándola del brazo - Justo en tu cumpleaños - repite

\- Si ya no habrá porque ocultarnos - finaliza Dash acercándose rápidamente, mientras Estrella se aparta y Dash aprovecha para tomarla de la cara invadiendo su espacio personal y acercar sus labios dejándolos a solo unos milímetros lejos de los suyos

Sam abre sus ojos y hace lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar ….

Gritar

 _ **¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

\- _**¡Ahhhhhhh!**_ \- grita de nuevo una chica de ojos violetas, cabello negro, amarrado en una media coleta despeinada, mirando con pánico su cuarto oscuro. Se para, de un salto y toca su cuerpo, confirmando que no tuviera puesto ese horrible conjunto, y que no estuviera en la escuela.

Una vez confirmado que no estaba en efecto en la escuela y estaba en la completa seguridad de su cuarto, con su camisón color gris, solo suspira y se sienta sintiendo su corazón completamente acelerado de pánico y de la impresión

\- Maldita sea… ya no me vuelvo a quejar de Paulina y mucho menos hacerle una broma... _en todo lo que me resta de vida._ Esa mujer está demasiado grabada en mis pensamiento ¡hasta sueño con ella!, mierda…. ¡que horrible pesadilla!- murmuro agarrando su cara intentando con gran esfuerzo tranquilizarse por fin - Tengo suerte que estas paredes sean aprueba de sonido, eso hubiera sido vergonzoso - murmuro de nuevo antes de dejarse caer de nuevo a la cama pues apenas era las 3: 00 a.m. de la madrugada - espero que pueda volver a dormir - susurro agotada volviendo a meterse en su cama e intentar soñar cosas menos traumantes y espeluznantes y esperar que en la mañana fuera todo mejor, después de todo ya era su cumpleaños y por fin cumplía 18 años

 ** _Día_** _ **siguiente …**_

\- Hija mira que ya amaneció - dijo una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos verdes agua - ¿hijita? - dijo moviendo a la completamente perdida oji-violeta. La mujer suspira y frunce el ceño un poco - creo que esto es un poco inútil - murmuro mirando la entrada de la habitación donde estaban un chico de ojos azules, un afroamericano, una chica de ojos azules y cabello naranja, una anciana y una adolecente de unos 16 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules

\- Bueno Pamela ¿por qué no lo haces al modo tradicional? - sugiere apareciendo de la nada un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules

\- Creo que tiene razón señora Manson, no creo que una simple canción de feliz cumpleaños levante a Sam, después de todo… ayer sufrió mucho estando casi todo el día con Paulina en eso de la ayuda comunitaria que le impusieron como de castigo - explico el oji-azul cargando un pequeño pastel, mientras el afroamericano y la peli-naranja colocaban unos pequeños globos verde neón y azul por la habitación al igual que un poco de serpentina.

La adolescente de ojos azules también asintió en acuerdo y al igual que la abuela

\- Supongo que tienes razón.. Danny … ella estaba de muy mal humor ayer. Mmm… supongo que fue duro, pero antes de que la despierte ¿Jazz, Tucker ya está listo? - pregunto acercándose a las cortinas

\- Si señora Manson, está listo - respondió el afroamericano (Tucker) sonriendo satisfecho al igual que la peli-naranja (Jazz)

\- Bien.. Entonces, ¿Dani también estas lista para darle sus regalos? - pregunto mirando a la adolescente que sonrió asintiendo efusivamente

\- ¿Abuela y Jeremy también listos? -pregunto acercando su mano a la cortina. Ambos mencionados asintieron

\- Ok, entonces… listos a la una… a las dos… a las **¡TRES!** \- grito jalando las cortinas abriéndolas por completo dejando que la luz se filtrara a la habitación de Sam y por ende esta luz le diera en la cara dormida de la chica

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos! - dijo incorporándose cubriéndolos con sus manos

\- ¡Sorpresa! - gritaron todos y Sam abrió sus ojos los miro a todos y quedo sin palabras

\- ¿Pero qué...? - murmuro mientras Danny se acerca y le muestra un pastel, con una cobertura de fundan blanco y negro, simulando tener textura, hasta arriba tenía escrito su nombre, un te queremos y felices 18 , junto a una flor color rojo hecha igual de fundan solo que rojo y negro. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y miro a Danny con cariño teniendo (casi) ganas de llorar

\- Feliz cumpleaños Sam, te amo - dijo el chico dándole un rápido pero dulce beso en los labios

Sam se sonrojo y miro a los demás. Sus padres la miraban enternecidos, La abuela Aida sonreía satisfecha, Dani la miraba con una sonrisa alegre, Tucker chiflo y Jazz miro picara ambos

\- Feliz cumple Sam... - expresaron todos los demas sonriendo y Danny saca una vela, la coloca en el pastel y la prende

\- Sam pide un deseo - dijo

Sam lo miro divertida y ella asintió, cerro sus ojos y entonces recordó su día de ayer, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y deseo en silencio no tener que volver a trabajar un día entero con una mujer tan odiosa como Paulina. Sopla la vela y sonrie satisfecha

Danny y los demás la observaron y luego aplaudieron

Danny llevo el pastel aun lado y le pidió a Dani con la mano que se acercara. La adolescente se acercó y sonrió entregándole unas 6 cajas con envolturas de colores

\- Son tus regalos - explicó Dani al ver la cara sorprendida de Sam

Sam sonrió - Gracias - dijo y los tomo estaba a punto de abrir uno de color azul y verde que estaba segura era de Danny pero…

 _Tock, tock_ \- sonó la puerta y todos miraron al mayordomo de confianza de la familia Manson

\- Lamento interrumpir pero… esto acaba de llegarle a la señorita Manson - explico el mayordomo, entregando una caja de color rosa

Todos el mundo fruncio el ceño y el mayordomo aclarado su garganta solo dijo - La persona que me lo entrego dijo que era una muestra de agradecimiento - Dani tomo la caja y se la llevo a Sam

Sam toma la caja en sus manos y la miro curiosa, miro a todos los demás y se dio cuenta que también estaban curiosos por saber lo que había en esa caja. Ella rió un poco por sus miradas

\- Está bien ya no me miren así, la abriré primero - dijo divertida, sacando el envoltorio rosa y dejando al descubierto la caja blanca, abrió la tapa de esta y…

\- ¡¿qué carajos ?! - grito mentalmente observando con impresión y después horror lo que había en la caja. Danny frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirle si estaba todo en orden, pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que ocurría. Sam… grito … pero enserio grito

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH!, ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Alejen a esa loca de mí!, ¡Yo no soy su amiga!, ¡yo no estoy comprometida con Dash! - grito horrorizada corriendo como si su alma que lleva el diablo

\- ¿Que? - pensaron todos, frunciendo el ceño y volteando a ver la caja tirada en la cama

\- ¿eh?... Es un collar… - dijo Danny levantando la caja tirada

\- Esto no tiene lógica…- murmuro Jazz tomando entre las sabanas un collar rosa con un corazón en medio color rojo - Se lo ha dado Paulina - explico leyendo una etiqueta

\- ¡Que! - exclamaron los demás confundidos

\- Vaya en verdad no tiene lógica...- dijo Dani acercándose a ver la nota y confirmar que si era un regalo de Paulina

\- ¿Saben? yo pienso que eso no es lo que tiene lógica... - explico Tucker llamando la atención de todos - yo creo que no tiene lógica es lo que dijo al final - murmuro algo confundido

\- ¿Que dijo?- pregunto Danny pues con semejante grito pegando en su oído sin querer, había quedado sordo por unos escasos segundos

\- Dijo …. Que ella no estaba comprometida con Dash - repitió Tucker

\- ¡¿QUE?! - grito alterado corriendo fuera de la habitación - ¡¿SAM QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO ESTAS COMPROMETIDA CON DASH?!- se escuchó otro grito de Danny que corría por las escaleras

\- ¡Ahhh!, ¡alejen de mi esa escoria! ¡Yo no me quiero casar! - gritaba Sam corriendo por toda la Mansion mientras salian de la habitacion Jazz, Tucker, Pamela, Aida y Jeremy y miraban todo desde el barandal del pasillo

\- ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?! - grito Danny corriendo tras ella

\- Que lindos 18 años… -murmuro Tucker mirando a una alterada Sam y aun alterado Danny que corrían por todos lados

\- Si muy lindos… - acordo Dani algo asustada y preocupada

\- Eh?, bueno…. erg… ¿Deberíamos ayudar a Danny? - pregunto Jeremy sin saber cómo reaccionar

\- Pues… yo… pienso que … ¡¿quién quiere pastel?!-pregunto Pamela "animada" (más bien nerviosa)

\- ¡Yo! - murmuro Jazz distraidamente

\- Yo también … - secundaron Aida, Dani y Tucker

\- Pues ... ¿que esperamos? - dijo Jeremy dejando de ver la escena de pánico armada por Danny y Sam haya abajo para luego todos ingresar de nuevo a la habitación de Sam

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡No me dejen con esa loca o con el idiota de Dash! ¡Prometo no volver a hacerle una broma! ¡Solo quiero mi vida normal!- gritaba toda apánicada Sam saliendo por la puerta que daba al patio

-¡¿POR QUE CARAJOS MENCIONAS TANTO DASH?!- grito Danny corriendo tras ella olvidando por completo que tenía poderes y por lo tanto … podía alcanzarla más rápido e intentar calmarla ...

Pero en fin las historias no siempre son como uno esperan ¿o sí ?

Y mucho menos lo sueños xD

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Ok ok, creo que me pase con Sam… pero se me hizo muy graciosa la imagen que vi ... Y bueno no pude resistirme, solo que ya lo demás sobre Dash se lo aumente, en definitiva eso para ella si sería una verdadera pesadilla (demasiado horrible xD) Aunque no estoy segura si reaccionaria así ... quien sabe xD_

 ** _En fin solo unas aclaraciones_**

 _*Sam, le hace una broma a Paulina, pues está harta de que siempre acose a su novio._

 _*Lancer por "circunstancias desconocidas" (un vídeo de un periodista que acosa a Sam por ser la novia de Danny Phantom) se entera de la broma y para que aprendan a respetarse, las pone hacer servicio comunitario juntas en la escuela. Como se debería suponer, Paulina a cada rato se queja y Sam queda con ganas de matarla. (Por eso sueña con ella xD)_

 _Su castigo termina y Sam huye (literalmente) de la escuela pues Paulina en cierto momento (después de una caída donde Sam la salva y después de que un Fantasma loco casi la mata pero nuevamente Sam la salva ) la termina llamando "amiga", espantándola horriblemente_

 _*Sam sueña con Dash y Estrella también porque ambos han intentado ser amigables con ella pues es la novia de Danny_

 _*Danny esta celoso de Dash pues es algo posesivo con Sam_

 _*Dani esta en esta historia porque… está viviendo con Danny en su casa, pues su padres aceptaron que sea parte de la familia_

 _*Jazz sigue en la escuela pues cumple también un servicio comunitario como "psicóloga educativa" (sinceramente no sé cómo se les dice a esas personas cuando aún no ejercen bien la carrera xD)_

 _Y creo que sería todo por ahora :v (que ideas se me ocurren n.n) , si tienen alguna otra duda me pueden preguntar y con gusto les responderé ( no se cuando pero si lo haré :v)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y …._

 _Lindo día (Mañana, tarde, o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
